WWE Clone
by MJMMudblood
Summary: When Vince Clones Triple H, The Rock and The Game must save the day. Please R
1. It Begins

I do not own any of these characters they belong to WWE  
  
This story was started The day after King of the Ring 2002  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Making his way to the ring .... Triple H "   
The Game burst through the curtains with a bottle in one hand and and a sleadge hammer in the other. Kurt Angle in a No Holds Barred. Easy. Vince could have made his number one contenders a little harder. He paused for a moment to tip some water on his head and carryed on down the ramp. Once in the ring, he placed his sleadge in the corner and spat water at the crowd.   
This was when the whole Clone thing had begun. Triple H didn't know it yet but this match was going to cause him more problems in the future than a bad back and a few stitches, like he was expecting.  
Then Kurt's music started and the Game faced the ramp. He watched Angle coming out, which was proberly a bad idea seemings The Undertaker was climbing over the rail and picking up a chair. Then in a matter of seconds it was over. Triple H was lying on the floor busted open and The Taker was standing proud. Kurt then hurried down as the Taker gave Triple H a last ride and he dived on Triple H. 1 .. 2 .. 3 !   
  
" Kurt Angle is the Number One Contender ! " said JR "And it's all because of that cold Hearted Son of a B*TCH, The Undertaker ! "  
  
JR slipped his headset off and turned to face the ring annoucer, "I thought this match was going to last 15 minutes"  
  
Triple H pulled himself back up and got a second chair shot ! Not just a second, but a third and a fourth, and as many as it took to keep the Game down.  
  
Kurt then grabbed a Microphone, " And if I can draw your attention to the titan tron. "  
Something played, doesn't matter what. But as the crowd watched, the Undertaker pulled out a Suringe and Began to extact some blood from Triple H's wound.  
  
" Wha.. What are you doing ? " Triple H mumbled.  
" Boss's orders, " said The Taker , "looks like the Game is coming to an end !" 


	2. Martin Clarke

Chapter 2  
  
Martin Clarke jumped as the steel door swung open. It was Vince. " I have the Blood "  
Vince handed Martin a test tube full of blood and he placed it in a cool cabnet. He then sat back down at his cumputer and carryed on with his work. Vince remained standing.  
" It'll be ready in two months "  
Vince frowned.  
" Two months is'nt good enough, Martin "  
" Well, thats too bad because than when it will be completed "  
Vince stood around for a while longer before he pulled out a pen and check book. He scribbbled on it and placed it on the desk. " Well I'll be going, and I have a feeling that you'll be done by Monday. " Vince turned round and walked out the way he came in.  
Martin Smiled, millionnaires were all the same 


	3. Hunter Fired

Chapter 3  
  
Triple H opened his Locker room door and threw his stuff in. He then continued down the hall way and marched into Vince's locker room. Vince pushed his flavour of the week aside and was straight on his feet. For about 6 second and then Triple H shoved him onto the sofa again.  
" You'd best leave. " Vince said to the young lady who could have been his daughter. She left and Triple H shut the door.   
" Listen Hunter, I can explain. " Vince said getting up.  
Triple H grabbed him by his expensive shirt and shoved him into the wall.  
" You'd better," Triple H said, " Because if you don't I'm gonna give you a bigger shiner than bret did. "  
Vince glupped. " Turn the TV on. "  
Triple H glared at him.  
The door swung open, " Vince, the guard said that the real Triple H just...." It was Kurt, he saw Triple H and closed the door.  
Triple H turned to face Vince. " The real Triple H ? "  
Vince Glupped again. " The TV " He muttered.  
  
Triple H dropped Vince, Sat on the Sofa and turned on the TV.  
He saw a Triple H vrs Kane match appear on the screen.  
" What are you getting at ? " Triple H said as Kane flew off the top with a flying clothesline  
" Do you rember this Match ? " Vince asked.  
" No, Why should I ? " Triple H answered.  
" Because it's taking place right now. "  
Triple H turned to face vince.  
" I have opened a Scientic Reseach Company, Athlete Duplication Research. ADR . And over the past few years we have manged to make exact copys of Hampsters, Dogs and even Monkeys "  
Triple H turned again to look at the TV  
" And that Triple H, is or first Human Clone. And now. I don't need you. "  
Triple H turned to face Vince again.  
Vince picked up a phone, " Security, please remove The real Triple H from the building."  
Vince put the phone down. " Hunter, Your Fired. " 


	4. The Rock

Chapter 4  
  
Triple H wipped the sweat of his face and turn the Corner. He saw himself. He saw himself talking to the NwO. He was going to interupt but he remebered what Vince had said, If he interacted with the other Triple H or told anyone about the cloning, he would hire a hit-man and have him killed. He turned back round and bumped into The Rock. " Nice match. "  
Triple Paused, " What ? " The Rock look at him like he was a retard. " Against Kane ? "  
Triple H relised, His clones Match. " Oh and did you hear ? Vince's is making us take a blood test on Friday. Steroids. "   
Triple H suddenly knew what was happening. " Rock, Where's Your computer ? " He said  
" What in the blue hell .... " 


	5. Breaking and Entering

Chapter 5  
  
Triple H steped of the his black pick up, walked round the back and picked up his sleadge hammer. The Rock climbed out the other door and walked behind him. A sign on the wall said  
" Athelete Duplication Reseach Centre", it had only taken them 4 days to find it. This meant that they would have to get their info ready for Smackdown later that night. If they didn't let the superstars know about the cloning by then , vince would have a whole federation that would last forever and work for free. Triple H pushed the door. It was locked. The Rock handed him the key. They had got Y2J to steal vinces key but hadn't told him what it was for.  
He'd find out on Smackdown like the others.   
  
As the door opened, Triple H saw a lobby area with a security desk and Two doors , one to the left, the other to the right. They both said, " Research Area ". "You know what to do, " siad Triple H as he ran around the back of the building. The Rock strolled in.  
  
" How you doing ? "  
THe security gaurd looked up, " Well...."  
" IT DOES'NT MATTER HOW YOUR DOING ! "  
The guard suddenly looked exicted, " Are you.. "  
" Yes I am the Pie eatin', Jabroni beaten', Ass whoopin', always cookin', peoples champ , The Rock. "  
The guard rose from his seat and as he did The rock could see Triple H dart past on  
the TV moniter behind the desk. " Can I have your autograph ? "   
THe Rock didn't have a pen and he didn't want the guard to turn round. " I've got one better, " He said. " Half the WWE roster are outside. "  
The Guard walked round his desk. " What even Trish ? "  
The Rock Thought, " Yeah, If You want. "  
The Guard walked to the entrance and turn to The Rock, "It'll be Paul's shift in a minute anyway." At that point the guard stepped out and The rock locked the door.  
  
Martin Clarke jumped as the steel door swung open. It was Triple H. Martin got up and made his way to the other door, just as it opened. It was the Rock. He paused, " I can explain. "  
" It's okay Mr clarke I've heard it all before. " Triple H said as the rock grabbed MArtin Clarke by the arms. " But I have some additional questions, " Triple H said get closer to Martin. He glupped. " Okay ". Triple H walked his way across the room. " Which one of these machines 'makes' The Clones ? " Martin paused, " If I tell you.. You'll smash it and I'll be fired." He muttered. " If you don't " The rock interupted Triple H, " Then I'll smash you, you sick FREAK. " Martin told him. Triple H took his sleadge hammer and smacked it into the machine a few times. The rock dropped Martin so that he was on a chair. The rock turned to face him as Triple H continued to smash up the lab. " Listen to me. You have just ended that Man's Wresling life. And for what ? A couple of Million Dollars. " The Rock Paused. " 10 million? " He said. The Rock paused. " 15 ? " Martin nodded his head. " You should make clone of yourself." The Rock said, which threw martin off, " Because then I can kick both your monkey ass's " Triple H interupted. " Matin is that TV up there Live ? " Martin nodded.  
The rock turned to look at it. Vince, Undertaker, Kurt and 4 security gaurds were on the way up to the building. 


	6. Bullet

Chapter 6  
  
The Rock and Triple H dashed into the front lobby. " Is this door locked ? " The Game had a look of absolute Terror. " The Rock answered, " Hunter he isn't going to shoot you"  
Triple H wasn't sure. " Hey you lab Punk, get out here ! " The Rock yelled. Martin did as he was told. " Get us a document that proves Vince is cloning Wrestlers " Martin sat down at the security computer and began typing. " What do you think Vince will do when he finds out the doors locked, " Triple H was still shaking. " He Won't , " said Martin, " He uses the back door. "  
  
Vince walked up the drive. " Your possitive Triple H isn't here" he said to a guard. " Nope, just The Rock"  
" And He had a key ? "  
" Yep "  
Vince put his hand in his pocket and produced a Key. " Good Job I got a spare then. "  
  
  
" Oh No. " The Rock Mumbled. Triple H turned round. The Handle was opening. Triple H grabbed his sleadge and waited for the door to open. Smack. The Hammer conencted with Kurt's head. " Nice shot. " said The Taker who was stood behind Kurt. " Taker, get out my way. "   
Martin handed Triple H the Peice of Paper.Triple H slided it into his Pocket."Taker, Move"  
  
  
"Freeze !" Vince yelled from the other side of the room. Triple H Turned round as the guards grabed The Rock. " Hunter don't you ever listen ?" Vince Began, " I told you that if you Made contact with your clone or told anyone about it you'd be killed. Now I didn't tell you not to smash up my centre. So I can't shoot you for that, but The Rock here seems to know about the clones and I did'nt tell him. So it looks like this is Game Over. Any last words ?"  
Triple H saw out the corner of his eye Matin climbing out a side window.  
" Just a Few, Firstly, This clone thing is your best idea yet, but like all of them it isn't gonna work, Secondly Marin Clarke your Research is on his way to the police and last but by no means least, you didn't make wrestling, the wrestlers and fans did. Shoot me. "   
  
It all happened so Quick Triple H didn't know it was happening. The rock broke Free of the Guards and dived in the way of The bullet. Vince had looked away for the shot so Triple H  
Speared him to the floor and stole his gun. " Thanks Boss. " Suddenly Undertaker dropped to the floor. Martin Stood behind him with a brick in his hand. " Come on we have a show to get to. "  
  
As Martin ran to the car Triple H placed the gun against Vinces head. " I should shoot you right now. " Vince began to cry as Triple H stood up. "But that would lower me to your level !" He said throwing the Gun out the Window.  
Triple H began to leave then turned round. The Rock. He walked over to his injured buddy.  
" Did you think I was gonna let him shoot you ? " The Rock Mumbled. The Rock held his arm." Thanks" Triple H muttered. " Just protecting one of my People. " The rock smiled. 


	7. Game's Plan

The Pick up truck turned the Corner. Martin was sat at the stearing wheel, Triple H stood next to him with a Video tape in one hand and his sleadge in the other." What's on the tape ?" Martin asked. " Vince shooting The Rock. " Triple H replied, " We're gonna show it live on Smackdown. " There was a long pause. " We ? " Martin said. Triple H nodded." Yep. "  
  
The pick up pulled into the arena parking lot. Triple H and Martin climbed out. Triple H handed the video to him. "Go in that door over there and tell them Vince wants that tape played at 11:34. " Triple H walked the other way. " What are you gonna do ? " Martin Asked. Triple H turned to look at him. " I'm taking out the clone. "  
  
And then Triple H was gone. Martin paused in the parking lot. ' Why did Triple H trust him ? '  
Suddenly a limo pulled up and Martin dived behind a dumpster. It was Vince and taker. "There here. " Taker yelled. Vince Walked over to the door Triple H went in, gun in hand.  
" Get your ass to the ring, you've got a match with the clone. " Vince said, " I'm gonna find Triple H and Kill him. 


	8. Game Vrs Clone ?

Chapter 8  
  
The locker room door opened and Triple H marched right in. The Clone Stood up. " What the ? " He said. Triple H Hit the clone right in the nose and he fell to the floor. " You must be my clone " The clone said. Triple H stared at him. Vince had told him I was the clone. Great.  
Triple H lifted up his sleadge hammer. The paused. Wait. He thought, this guy is you. It's not his fault. Triple H dropped the hammer. " Sorry, " Triple H said. He extended his hand. But the clone yanked him to the floor stood up and grabbed the Hammer. He lifted it above his head and paused.Wait. The clone thought. This Guy was is you. The clone dropped the Hammer. " Sorry " The clone helped Triple H up and shook his hand. " Wow, me and you could realy play with people's minds. "  
  
Triple H walked out of his locker room. " End of the Line. " It was vince. "No last words this time" Vince said, and pulled the trigger. 


	9. Clone Vrs Undertaker ?

Chapter 9  
  
" And his opponent... Triple H !! "  
  
The Clone walked out and mimiced Triple H's moves exactly. He tipped water over his head spat it and walked down the ramp, just like Triple H. The Undertaker stood in the ring holding his head, not even A brick to the head would make him miss Raw.   
  
Triple H's clone stepped into the ring and shot The Undertaker an evil glare.  
  
Meanwhile in the back, Vince started to walk away from the WWE staff's pathetic whining, " Oh just throw him in a river. "  
Micheal Cole turned to Triple H's Dead body, He would do as he was told. He did'nt want to get fired. He rolled Triple H over onto a strecher. Then Cole saw it, " uh.. Vince ? " Vince Swung round, "WHAT !"   
  
The Undertaker Jabbed the clone in the face, " Okay Clone, Whip then Big Boot. " Undertaker then whipped The Clone into the ropes and went to big boot him. The Clone caught his foot. " Hey Taker, " Triple H said, I ain't no damn clone ! " 


	10. PayBack

Chapter 10  
  
The Undertaker stared at Triple H. TRiple H stared back. The Fans sat in silence. " And now a stand still, Triple H and The Undertaker Eye to eye. "  
  
" Listen, Hunter, Vince made me.. he told me he'd fire me if... " Triple H stared at him. Earl Hebner walked up next to Taker. " What are you to doing ? " Triple H turned to him. " Earl, did you know about the clones ? " Earl stared Blankly at Triple H. Suddenly Taker swung and knocked Triple H to the floor with a vile right hand. " Taker was that ... Real. " Taker then knocked Earl out with a second punch. " This match has gone crazy , " JR said then he slipped of his head set and turned to The King, " What in wrong with Hunter, First the smackdown match, now this ? "  
  
Suddenly the titan tron was alive and Martin Clarke was on the screen, " Ladies and gentlemen , if I can take a moment of your time. " The Undertaker turned to watch, what the hell was Martin doing ? " Early today the rock was shot by Vince. " The Fans started an @sshole chant. " No shut up, This isn't a story, it's real, Call the cops." The footage then played on the titantron. Then the tron turned off. Smack. Triple H then nailed The Taker in the back of the head with a chair. " Pay Back ! "  
  
" Well Folks I do not know what going on here but, I'm gonna go see. "   
  
Triple H rolled out the ring. JR joined him, " What the hell is going on here ? " JR said, " Raw and Smackdown ruined"  
Triple said Nothing just continued up the ramp, JR followed. 


	11. Martin Clake 2

Chapter 11  
  
Vince ran to his car, and climbed in. " If I just go to my island, everything will be okay. The Car pulled out into a WWE van. Vince climbed out the side. " Will you move out the way, I'm in a hurry. " No replie. " I'm Vince Mcmahon damn it."  
  
Martin Climbed out the side of the Lorry, " No that's somethong I would'nt go bragging about. " Vince paused. " You... You ruined the whole thing. " Martin nodded," yes, yes I did. Wanna know why, because it was wrong. " Suddenly Vince pulled out his gun. Martin Froze. " Vince, think about it, if you shoot me , you'll..."  
Vince interupted, "Go to jail, No Martin, I'll get away with it. I always do. "  
Vince then shot Martin, who dropped to the floor.  
" See ya, martin, Don't cross, the boss " 


	12. Vince's get away

Chapter 12  
  
Triple H made it to the front of the arena just in time to find Martin Clarke lying on the floor bleeding from his chest, " JR, call an ambulance." JR did as he was told and Triple H crouched down my Martin, " Did Vince do this ? " Martin Nodded slowly, then closed his eyes. " Don't you dare die, " Triple H yelled as Martin lost life. Triple H checked his pulse. It had stopped.  
  
Vince car was now travling at 70mph towards the airport. Vince looked down at the dashboard. He saw his passport and gun, he was prepared for anything. Suddenly vince heard something behind him, He looked in the rear view mirrior. It was a police officer. ' Okay,' Vince thought, ' I'm only speeding, Thats just, a ticket, if he asks any questions about shooting The Rock, I'll shoot him.' Vince pulled over and an officer with a helmet on walked over.  
"What's the offence ?" Vince said. " Shooting me, you SICK FREAK ! "  
At that moment a real officer stole Vince's gun from the dashboard. " You are uner arrest for the attemted murder of Hunter Hearst Helmsly, Please get out the car. The Rock grinned. 


	13. Conculsion

Chapter 13  
  
Triple H sat next to The Rock. It was over. The Rock had caught Vince and Now they waited for The Verdict. The jugde stood up. " The Jury find, Vince K Mcmahon.... Gilty of the Murder of Martin Clarke and the attempted of Hunter Herst Helmsly. THe JUry also finds, Vince mcmahon gilty of attemting to clone humans and the killing of that particlar clone. "  
Triple H nodded his head in aproval. Vince stared at the floor. " I sentence you, Vince K mcmahon to Life in jail. The comapany known as the WWE will be given to co- owner, shane Mcmahon. "   
  
Outside the courtroom Shane O'mac opened a bottle of expensive wine. He was sat with his sister stephine, Triple H and The rock. " I'll tell you one thing, " Shane started, " Triple H, Your old job is back. And Rock for your bravery, you get a undisputed title shot at Vengence." Shane tipped some wine into Triple H's glass. " And I think it's about time, Shane O'mac regained his european title. " Triple H groaned. " What ?" SHane asked. At that point Steve Austin walked up. "I Think shane holding the title is a bad Idea. WHAT ? Not good. WHAT ? Bad for Ratings, WHAT ? " Austin sat down. " I think shane should rehire Austin WHAT ? Put him back in the WWE. WHAT ? Sign his talent What do you say ? "   
SHane didn't have to think about it. " You got it. " 


	14. One More Thing

Chapter 14  
  
The door off the black limo swung open and Shane sat in. " My farther did it, all wrong, " Shane began, " First he introduced the clones to the WWE with the superstars Exact Personalitys, which was stupid, secondly he brought the clones in before the superstars were dead. And if your gonna clone people, why do it where the police can arrest you. "  
Martin Clarke sat in the back, nodding. " So, Martin, is the island, cloning centre ready ? "  
Martin nodded. "Yep" 


End file.
